Loves Me This Much
by macrossfan89
Summary: Quinn's Trashcan Freak Out IC: Challenge. Quinn finds a pregnancy in the bathroom wastebasket. Upon learning the test owner's identity her life be changed forever. Sorry I can't be be more specific but it would really easy to spoil the ending if write anything else. Warning Rated T for some adult language and subject matter.


**A/N:**This is just a little something I started working on back in February of 2013. After my old computer died soon after that I sort of gave up on writing fan fiction for awhile, but nowthat I've got my new refurbished Dell I've decided to get back in the game again. This was originally posted on The Paper Pusher Message Board back on the 23rd, as an entry for the Trashcan Freak Out Iron Chef story challenge. For any of my fellow board members from PPMB who may have already read this over there just know this version is a bit different. I've done my best to fix all the typos and grammatical errors from the last version. In addition I've tweaked a few things here and there to try and improve the flow.

* * *

She looked down at her hands; they were starting to turn white from the constant nervous wringing. "_Any minute now_," she thought. "_Any minute now she'll walk through the front door and I'll finally tell her that I know"._ An instant later the sounds of a car pulling up to the curb in front of the house  
announced the subject of the girl's concern, Quinn Morgendorffer looked up at the front door from the living room couch and her heart stopped for nearly second. "_I have to be strong; she's going to need me to be strong for her."_

**_One Week Earlier_**

The whole mess had begun the previous weekend. There were only three weeks left in summer break before Quinn and the rest of the former Fashion club started their Senior year of High School and the fashion mavens had decided at the last minute to have a slumber party to celebrate the last summer before adulthood came knocking. The girls arrived Saturday night at the Morgendorffer residence and had swiftly launched into their favorite activities of makeovers, gossip and a marathon of Gossip Girl DVDs.

Quinn's sister Daria's friend Jane Lane had shown up late in the evening with a grocery bag in her arms and was surprised to find the fashion fiends in full swing, but managed to shrug off the shock and quickly made for her friend's room. Quinn and the other girl's had barely noticed her, and wouldn't realize the significance of her visit till much later.

By Sunday night, Quinn's friends had all said their goodbyes and returned to their respective homes. Quinn was busy with her nightly ritual of removing her makeup and applying her various facial treatments when her bottle of imported Swiss moisturizer rolled off the sink and into the bathroom waste basket. After carefully riffling through its contents she finally found the elusive bottle, but not before her fingers grazed a small white plastic device wrapped in toilet paper and crammed to the bottom of the basket. It was a pregnancy test, and the indicator was too faded to be legible.

After the immediate shock wore off, she instantly began trying to figure out who it belonged to. Helen, her mother, could be crossed off the list of potential candidates, as she had been getting IUD's implanted and replaced every five years since Quinn was born. That left her three friends, her sister and Jane Lane.

The next day after a night of restless sleep, Quinn began her investigation in earnest. She first went to visit Stacy Rowe, but Quinn's attempts at covertly trying to bring up the subject of potential pregnancy and anything related to sex with anyone with a Y chromosome, lead to Stacy breaking down in tears and revealing that she was in fact a lesbian. After an hour or two of reassuring her distraught friend that she wasn't going to dissert her or tell anyone else, Quinn was able to eliminate another name on the list.

A few hours later she met up with Sandi and decided to try and trip the girl up by bringing up the subject of birth control. The haughty queen bee smugly informed Quinn, that her mother had put her on the pill sophomore year, and regardless, she hadn't even found any of their male classmate's suitable candidates for losing her virginity to and was waiting for college. Quinn vocally agreed and praised Sandi's decision, though mentally she was fairly certain that it was more to do with the fact that Sandi was such an insufferable bitch, that no boy would want to go all the way with her.

Interrogating Tiffany was more than a little tedious. After an hour of Tiffany redirecting the conversation to her current weight, Quinn lost all patience and simply asked if the girl was pregnant or not. Tiffany seemed confused for minute before saying that she had received her monthly visitor that morning. While this eliminated Tiffany from the list of suspects it also had the unfortunate side effect of Quinn having to reassure her that she didn't think Tiffany was pregnant because of her weight.

Now with only two suspects left Quinn was majorly worried. Jane and Daria were the only other girls who had been in the house that weekend. And Quinn suddenly recalled the apprehensive look on Jane's face when she showed up Saturday night, and that the plastic bag she had brought with her had the logo for Jim's Drugs on it.

She hurriedly raced down the streets to Howard drive, remembering Daria had said she was going to Jane's that afternoon. When she arrived she knocked on the door and was greeted by Jane's older brother, Trent.

"Hey, your Daria's sister right"? He said followed by a short cough.

"Yeah, are Daria and Jane here?"

"I think so. There probably up in Janey's room. You want me tell them you're here?"

"No thanks I just need talk to them real quick."

"Alright, second door on the left upstairs," he said while pointing to the stairs before heading over to a chair and promptly falling asleep.

"_Jeez how the hell did Daria ever have a crush on you? It's 2:30 in the afternoon and you're already passed out and reek of weed." _Quinn asked herself silently before carefully climbing the stairs. Once she reached the second floor landing, she slowly made her way to Jane's room, trying desperately to figure out how to breach such a delicate subject as the one that was presently on her mind.

As she neared the closed bedroom door the voices of Daria and Jane could be heard from within. "Daria have you even tried talking to Tom about this yet" Asked Jane? An annoyed and uncomfortable grumble preceded Daria's response. "Believe me Jane, ever since Saturday night I've thought about calling him a thousand times to tell him. But after everything that happened back in June, and with him heading off to Bromwell in five days, I just can't put him through that."

"Daria he's the freaking father for God's sake! He has a right to know that you're pregnant with his baby and…." The rest of Jane's rant was lost on her unknown second listener as Quinn had chosen that moment to run as quickly, and quietly, as she possibly could out of Casa Lane. Tent Lane didn't stir from his ancient lazy boy as the seventeen-year-old redhead sped through the living room and out the front door.

All the way during the nine block trip back to Glen Oaks Lane, Quinn never stopped running, her mind a flurry of thoughts. "_My sister is pregnant. How could this have happened? When did she and Tom even do it? They've been broken up since early June. If she's just now finding out it would have had to have happened in July, but I haven't seen them together since just before they graduated. Oh God! What will mom and dad say? Shit daddy's going to have another heart attack, and will kill Tom. Oh shit and Daria won't be able to go to college next week."_

By the time she reached her front yard her adrenalin had run out, and the combination of wrecked nerves and the sheer exhaustion brought on by her sudden and uncharacteristic sprint caused her to fall to her knees and wretch into the storm drain by the front curb.

After that she stumbled inside the house and climbed into her and her sister's shower and stayed there long after the warm water ran out. When she finally got out of the tub two hours later the sun had already set and her father Jake had returned home from work and was trying another one of his notorious culinary experiments for dinner. Luckily Quinn didn't have much of an appetite at this point anyway.

When she made her way downstairs, Jake greeted her with a big grin. "Evening princess, looks like it'll be just the two of us tonight for supper."

"Just us" she asked timidly?

"Oh yeah. Your mother called and said there was some big last minute meeting at the firm, and she won't be in until at least eleven tonight."

Quinn scowled a little at the news that her mother was once again working late, the fact that one of her daughters is, or was leaving for Boston in less than a week, and the other starting her last year of high school soon meant nothing to the workaholic. She was about to voice those thoughts when she realized her father hadn't mentioned her older sister.

"What about Daria daddy?

"Oh right, I almost forgot, your mother also said that Daria's decided to spend the rest of the week over at good old Jane-o's place, since she won't be joining Daria up in Boston 'till January, and they want to spend as much time together as possible before she leaves next week."

Immediately a great weight was lifted off Quinn's shoulders at the realization that she wouldn't have to face her sister until Friday. While there was so much she needed to talk to Daria about, she knew she wasn't in the right frame of mind do so.

For the remaining week Quinn agonized about what she would say to her sister. About what this development would mean for all their futures. Her sudden downcast mood was picked up pretty quickly by Helen, when she was actually home, but Quinn managed to convince her mother that she was just nervous about senior year coming soon, and how she was going to miss Daria when she would leave for Raft the following week. Satisfied with her daughters answer, Helen did her best to assuage Quinn's concerns.

As the days to Daria's return home drew closer, Quinn began to really think about the current situation and found herself actually becoming excited by the prospect of becoming an aunt. Visions of a beautiful little baby toddling threw the house and looking up at Quinn with big eyes filled with the innocent glee only a young soul could have, filled her mind. She knew it would be rough for Daria, and her heart ached over the opportunities her big sister would miss. But that would just mean Quinn would have to be there to help in any way she could. And Daria could still take classes at the community college, and maybe later transfer to Lawndale State after a year or two. Her parents would understandably be upset, but eventually they'd come around to the idea of being grandparents. Plus with Tom's family being so rich, the child and Daria would want for nothing financially. Maybe Tom and Daria would even get married. Content and self-assured she began planning what she would say to Daria when she would get home Friday afternoon.

* * *

**_Present Day, Friday Afternoon_**

"_I have to be strong; she's going to need me to be strong for her"_ Quinn's inner mantra was interrupted as the sounds of a car leaving the curb came from outside and the front door opened revealing her sister Daria. Almost immediately Quinn leaped from the couch and enveloped her sister in a bear hug. "Damn it Quinn what the Hell, did Cashman's burn down or something" Yelled a startled Daria?

"It's okay Daria it's okay. I'm here for you" Quinn cooed.

After struggling to disengage herself from her little sister's grasp, Daria asked Quinn what in the world she was babbling on about.

Quinn managed to calm herself down and looked to her sister with caring sympathetic eyes and said, "I'm sorry sis, but I just wanted you to know that I love you and am here for you for everything."

Daria raised a confused eyebrow. "What are you talking about Quinn?"

Quinn looked down guiltily for a moment, "Daria I found your pregnancy test in the trash Sunday night by accident."

Daria's eyes widened in shock, "Quinn I-"

"Don't worry I haven't told mom or dad anything," Quinn interrupted.

Daria made to respond, but seemed to change her mind and simply pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed before heading over to the couch and plopping down onto it. Quinn quickly joined her and put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I know this will be hard, but we'll get through it together Daria. You won't be alone, I'll help with everything once the baby's born, and if you're worried about how mom and dad will react, don't be. I'll stand by your side no matter what, and I'm sure they'll, like come around eventually."

"Quinn that's not necessary," said a weary Daria.

"Of course it is I know I don't say this enough but I love you Daria. I'm your sister and I'm supposed to be there for you when things are like really, really bad and stuff."

"No Quinn, you don't understand what I'm trying to say."

"But I do Daria, I know you're upset now, but you're going to be so happy when the baby's finally born, and maybe now you and Tom can get back together again."

"Please Quinn there's something I need to say-"

"And Daria, I just want you to know you won't have to worry about babysitters or anything, cause I promise I'll be available like all the time pitch in, even if I have to start only going out on two dates a week. Besides I mean it's so cool that I'm gonna be an Aunt, and I promise I'll always be there for your baby too. And have you thought about baby names yet? Beause I have some really cool ones I came up with yesterday and-"

"QUINN JUST SHUT UP FOR A FUCKING SECOND AND LET ME TALK"! screamed Daria at the top of her lungs causing Quinn to flinch at her sister's outburst.

"Daria what's wrong," Quinn shakily asked.

Tears were beginning to form in Daria's eyes as she looked up from her lap and looked her sister right in the eye and said, "I'm not pregnant Quinn."

Confused Quinn verbally stumbled out, "But the test, and I heard you and Jane talking at her house on Monday. Jane said Tom was the father and you needed to tell him"

Wiping her eyes Daria muttered, "I mean I'm not pregnant anymore."

Quinn's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I went to the free clinic in Eagleton on Tuesday and got a prescription for Mifepristone, I used it that night at Jane's, she and Tom stayed with me through it all," said Daria.

"What the hell is Mifepristone," asked Quinn nervously?

Daria sighed and looked down to her lap again before answering. "It's an abortifacient, it induces miscarriages in the first months of pregnancy."

To Quinn it felt like her entire world fell out in that very moment. For several seconds she couldn't speak, she didn't even realize Daria was trying to talk to her until she felt her sister's hand on her arm.

"Quinn, Quinn are you alri-," SMACK! Daria words were silenced as Quinn's hand slapped her across the cheek. She looked up at the seething younger girl.

"YOU MONSTER, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR BABY" Quinn screamed at her sister!

Her own anger surging as a result of the physical and verbal lashing she's just received from Quinn, Daria jumped up from the couch and turned on the younger girl.

"I DID WHAT I FUCKING HAD TO QUINN!"

"No you didn't. You didn't have to kill your baby," sobbed Quinn.

Daria scowled at the accusation. "You Have no right to say that, and you have no idea what I've had to go through because of this. I've been through hell and back ever since I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to have to do this, but I did it because it was the right choice for me. For God's sakes Quinn I'm moving to Boston to start at Raft next week, I'm about to start my life. Having a baby would have meant giving all of that that up!"

"You could've taken a few years off and gone to college later if you weren't so selfish!" Quinn choked out.

Daria shook her head and wiped her eyes. "No Quinn I couldn't. Don't you remember what happened to all those girls back in Highland? If they were lucky enough not to get knocked and drop out by sophomore year, they were giving birth the summer after graduation. Regardless they were stuck there forever in that cesspool of a town. I swore I'd never end up like that. Hell I even thought about giving it up for adoption. But I'd still have to put college on hold for at least a year and have everyone around me judging me. But even worse than that, I'd have to spend the rest of my life wondering what happened to my child. Can't you understand? Five minutes ago you were promising to support me no matter what. Did you mean anything you said?"

"When I said that, I thought I was talking to my sister. Not a murderer!"

Daria seemed to have reached her limit and simply walked past a seething Quinn, and started up the stairs. Before she made it halfway up Quinn stormed up behind her at the foot of the stairs and shouted, "I'm not keeping this a secret from mom and dad Daria. They deserve to know what you did."

Daria crumbled slightly, gripping the railing hard enough for her knuckles to turn white. She slowly turned around and with haunted look said, "They already know Quinn; I told Mom this morning."

"What?"

"I called mom this morning after I went back to the clinic to make sure it had really worked, and to be sure I wasn't at risk for infection, and told her I needed to talk to her. She met me, Jane and Tom there and as was to be expected she was upset," she said wearily.

"I don't know why she wouldn't after what you did," bit out Quinn crossing her arms and glaring at her sister with a scowl on her lips.

"She wasn't mad that I did it Quinn, she was mad that I didn't trust her enough to ask her to be there for me when I was going through the miscarriage."

Quinn sputtered for second before asking about their father.

"Mom went to tell him this afternoon Quinn." Daria looked down at her feet for a moment and bit her lip before pressing on. "She said he was upset, but mainly he just wanted to drive off and kill Tom, but she managed to calm him down. He's going to spend the night at a motel so he can have some time to cool off."

"Well just because mom and dad forgive you doesn't mean I do Daria. What you did was wrong. You can't ever take back what you did! You'll have to live with it forever" Shouted Quinn, even as her body trembled and her eyes misted slightly.

Daria simply sighed and looked Quinn directly in the eye from up on the staircase. "I know that Quinn. Believe me I know that. If I could go back in time I would have never have gone to Jodie's Fourth of July Party. I wouldn't have left it with Tom to go out for Pizza. And I certainly wouldn't let my lingering feelings for him allow me to take a leave of my senses and sleep with him using some old condom from his wallet."

She paused for a moment then sunk down to sit on one of the carpeted steps, taking her glasses off so she could wipe the tears forming in her eyes before pressing on. "But I can't turn back the clock. No matter how much I wish I could, I simply can't. For the rest of my life, every time I see a little boy or girl that'd be the right age if I hadn't gone through with it, i'll hurt a little. But with time it'll hurt a little less and less, because I'll remember that it was my decision to do it, and most of all it was the right decision for me."

Having finished Daria slowly stood up and started her way back up the stairs. Before she made it to the landing she stopped and without turning to look at her said," I'm sorry this has hurt you so much Quinn. I truly am. I know things have never been easy between us. Though the last year it seemed like we were finally coming to a place where we could have real relationship with each other like the way we should have had all along. If I've destroyed any chance of that ever happening now, as a result of my choice, then that's the thing I'm sorriest of all for."

With those last words she then disappeared past the landing. A few seconds later Quinn heard the sound of Daria's bedroom door slamming shut.

Quinn stood there at the base of the stairs for the longest time, long after her vitriol bled away and left her feeling numb. Deep inside her mind the voices of reason, love, and compassion, screamed with all their fury for her to run up and express her regret to her sister for the cruel words she had said. But her pride would not allow her make amends. After few minutes she went upstairs, not hesitating for even a moment when she passed her sister's closed door and entered her own room. After she closed her door she walked over to her bed, crouching down to pull a shopping bag out from underneath it. She reached inside and pulled out a folded up little dark green onesie. Unfolding and holding it out in front of her with outstretched arms she gazed at the little teddy bear with its arms spread out wide on the garments chest with the words "My Auntie Loves Me This Much" above it.

Tears began to dribble down her cheek as she walked over to her bedroom waste basket and let the onesie fall from her limp hands.


End file.
